modusoperandifandomcom-20200213-history
Mairead Kelly
Mairead Kelly was born and raised in County Cork, Ireland to a hard working and hard-drinking family. The youngest and the only girl of eight children, Mairead learned from her rough and tumble older brothers to fight, making her a truly formidable woman. Preferring to be simply called by her last name by friends and family alike, Mairead has always had a wildly independant spirit. In her teens, Mairead focused her energy on learning gymnastics, competing in tournaments and medaling, though Ireland never presented a team for competition in the Olympic Games she was old enough to qualify for. Her other passion was fishing, which is something she enjoyed in the company of her father and brothers. Mairead's mother taught her how to play the Irish Bouzuki and acoustic guitar, giving her a love for the musical storytelling she carries today. In 1990 Mairead married a man who seemed stable and caring as they were courting, but turned voilent and cruel shortly after they wed, due to his alcoholism. She tried to endure and combat his fits of drunken temper, but it was not until her brothers intervened, sending her husband to the hospital and convincing Mairead to file for divorce. While divorce was against her values, she knew she needed to be free of her abuser to be able to move on, so she filed for divorce and then opted to take a trip to America and the Caribbean. It was during this trip that she traveled to the small but vibrant kingdom of Morada. She fell in love with the island and the people, staying for a few months before returning to Ireland after hearing about the ill health of her mother. Before traveling home, she learned much about fighting the perpetrators that ran through the Old Waterfront and Jungles of Morada, which would later lead to her studying criminology. Once back in Ireland, Mairead attended college and also participated in the Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA), being one of the only female warriors of the Kingdom of Drachenwald at that time. The Irish Amazon In 2014, Mairead decided to return to Morada. Expecting to find a bustling island filled with tourists, she was devestated to instead find it nearly deserted and overrun with criminals. With no governing authorities, the island had almost fallen into anarchy, and with the exception of a few die-hard residents, the CMPD was all but dissolved. At this point, Mairead was resolved to remain in Morada and work to bring back the island to at least some semblance of peace and honor. At a little over 6 feet tall and uncommonly strong due her own personal fitness regimen, she became known to criminals on the island as The Irish Amazon. Mairead now battles the perps in the North-Central Jungle and beyond, fishes on the charters, and manages Carribean Hit Studios in the West End. Mairead still plans to do all she can to revitalize the island with the help of her fellow residents, even if no governing authorities can help. She believes the island can be revitalized, even if the island never has the same number of residents as it once had in the past. Mairead is looking for other residents to help her in her endeavor, and to help plan events for the island. If you are interested in helping, please contact her at LadyMaireadKelly@aol.com.